Erzulie's Story
by Kind Soul
Summary: Before Ti Moune was born there were only three Gods. Erzulie will be discovered shortly.


**Hi everyone! I'm new at this so I hope you enjoy this story.**

Once on this island before Ti Moune was born there used to be three gods. Asaka, god of the earth, Awge God of water, and Papa Ge god of death. Erzulie wasn't discovered until one day a peasant girl was discovered to be something more than a mortal.

Nirvana walked around her small village where she lived. Her foster mother Lena ordered her to pick fresh flowers for their hut. When she was very small she was found without parents and was taken in by Lena. She couldn't remember what her real name was when she was small. All she knew was that her name now was Nirvana. Nirvana was always a happy spirit. She loved to sing and dance. She wondered into the field to gather fresh lilies and wild flowers. Asaka grew them for her overnight. She walked back to the hut and put the flowers in the clay pot on the table.

"Nirvana is that you?" said Lena

"Yes! I brought you some flowers!" replied Nirvana.

She came out of the kitchen.

"Thank you honey."

"No problem mother."

"You've done your chores today so go outside and enjoy the weather."

"Thank you!"

Nirvana went outside and saw how beautiful the evening was. Then her friend Euralie came running up to her.

"Hi Euralie!" said Nirvana

"Hi!" said Euralie.

"Nirvana isn't it lovely out today the Gods must be happy." Said Euralie

"I bet so." Said Nirvana.

They stared up at the clouds. Nirvana rarely did that because she had a hidden secret. Whenever she looked up into the clouds she saw the Palace of the Gods. No mortal eyes could see the palace but she could for some reason. She looked at the palace and realized that Papa Ge was standing on the balcony looking down at the village. She saw him shoot a quick glance at her or she thought but she quickly looked down to the ground.

"So, have you met that special guy yet Euralie?" said Nirvana.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" said Euralie.

"Cross my heart and pray that Papa Ge won't pierce.

"Well, I like this guy named Julian."

"I know who that is! He helped build our hut a year ago."

"So you do know him?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if he likes me or anything, but that's why I came to you, because you seem to be an expert of that."

"Of course he likes you! I've seen him stare at you every time you walk by him. Tell you what, I'll prepare a blind date with you tomorrow evening."

"Oh Nirvana thank you!"

"No problem!"

The next day Euralie came to Nirvana's hut and Nirvana dressed her in the best clothes she had sown last night for her and wove flowers into her hair.

"Alright, you wait here and I'll go get Julian." Said Nirvana

"Thanks, but I'm really nervous." Said Euralie.

"Just be yourself and I promise you things will go smooth.

She went out and crossed the village to get Julian. Asaka and Agwe must have been on her good side today because there was the perfect sunset over the calmest ocean.

"Julian?" said Nirvana.

"Yes who is it?" said Julian.

"It's Nirvana!"

"Nirvana? Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, can you come over for a little bit? I have a surprise!"

"Ok."

She led him back to the hut and covered his eyes when Euralie stepped out of the hut.

"Ok here you are!" said Nirvana

Julian looked at the beautiful Euralie. He became nervous.

"It's a blind date! So how about it Julian?" said Nirvana

Julian couldn't speak he was that nervous. Nirvana placed a hand on his shoulder. Then his eyes weren't nervous anymore and they were filled with love. He hugged Euralie and said, "I love you." Nirvana was speechless. Euralie was surprised also.

"Well, how about you two go on and have that date." Said Nirvana.

"Sure!" Julian and Euralie said at the same time.

Nirvana was still struck with awe. Did she do that? She wondered to herself. She practiced it. She chose something simple. She saw two dogs snarling at each other. Nirvana raised her hands above them and all of a sudden their tails wagged and they sat down with each other. Nirvana was kind of amazed that she had some sort of power. She tried to shake off her amazement and went up to the cliff that she loved to sit on and look out onto the sea. There has been a lot on her mind. She wanted to know if she was immortal or not. She had thoughts of jumping off the edge. But then she saw the stars come out and she looked behind her to see Euralie come over to her.

"Hey! How did that date go?" said Nirvana

"It was amazing!" said Euralie.

See I told you. Let's sit under the mango tree."

They sat under the tree and Euralie talked about her date to Nirvana. All of a sudden Julian came running up to them with panic in his eyes.

"Julian what is it?" said Euralie.

"Nirvana, it's your mother she's very sick!" said Julian

Nirvana broke out into a run and found her mother lying in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Lena?! Are you alright?" said Nirvana.

There was no answer from her. Nirvana quickly got a pillow and propped up Lena's head. Then covered her shaking body with a blanket.

"It's time for me to go sweetheart. Papa Ge has come for me." Said Lena.

"No! He's not going to take you from me!" said Nirvana.

"Nirvana is everything alright in here?" asked Euralie.

"I need to be alone to help my mother!" said Nirvana

"Ok, come get me if you need me."

Nirvana wasn't an expert healer but she was skilled with some herbs and antidotes. She worked vigorously through the night and nothing seemed to work. She heard a crack. She peaked outside and saw the sky really black with a patch of stars peaking through the thick black clouds. Then there was another crack and a flash of white, it was lightning. She ran back in the hut and the wind blew out the candle, it was completely dark. She guided her way to Lena. She lit the candle again and everything was deathly still.

If Papa Ge wants her mother then he's going to have to take her as well. She raised a dagger towards her heart. She wanted see if she was immortal or mortal anyways. Before she plunged the dagger into her chest a hand cold as death wrenched it out of her hand. In the dim light she could make out the skull mask of Papa Ge. She was frozen in fear. He pushed her down and leaned over Lena. Nirvana saw him about to plunge the dagger into her heart until Nirvana pushed Papa Ge off her. She shocked herself even. How could she be able to push Papa Ge? Nirvana pushed off the thought and covered Lena's body with her own.

"Take mine! Don't take her away!" cried Nirvana

Papa Ge held no sympathy for her. But he did feel some pity. But he brushed that feeling off and threw Nirvana off her mother and took her away before Nirvana's eyes. She cried alone in the dark. She mourned for her mother for two days. Euralie became worried and came to the hut to find Nirvana.

"Nirvana are you ok?" asked Euralie.

"I guess." Replied Nirvana.

Euralie took a look at her.

"It looks like you haven't eaten in days!"

"No not really. Not much sleep either."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ok, but close the curtain in the doorway."

Euralie closed the curtain and sat down beside Nirvana.

"

Alright what's happening?" said Euralie

"Well you have to promise that you can't tell anyone." Said Nirvana.

"Cross my heart and pray that Papa Ge won't pierce.

"Right, well before I get to what happened the night before, … I have a secret I have kept since I could remember. The Gods live in a Palace up in the sky right?"

"Yeah." Said Euralie

"Well no one can see them with mortal eyes. But I can."

"You can! How is that possible?!"

"I don't know. But the night when my mother died I held a dagger in my hand and was trying to see if I was immortal or not."

"You tried killing yourself?!"

"I've thought about it for awhile, just to see if I was immortal!"

"Well then what happened?"

"Before I plunged the dagger someone took the dagger out of my hand."

"Who?"

"It was Papa Ge."

"How is that possible!? He kills people! Why didn't he let you kill yourself?"

"I don't know. But then he pushed me to the side and loomed over Lena about to stab her until I pushed him off."

"No one I knew in the world is brave enough to do that! How could you even touch him?"

"I don't know. So I covered Lena with my own self, and pleaded for him to take me instead of Lena. But it didn't stop him. He threw me off and took her before me."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright but so many questions are running through my mind right now."

She got up and left.

"Where are you going?" said Euralie.

"To be alone." Said Nirvana.

Nirvana went to the top of her favorite cliff again to be alone. The sky was dark with few clouds and the stars were bright. She looked up at the sky and saw the palace and Papa Ge was leaning against the railing of the balcony. He looked angry. She didn't care and she started shouting up at him.

"Hey! Papa Ge! How dare you take my mother away from me! You are nothing but a demon that has a careless heart! You probably don't even have a heart! If you want someone to take, take me!"

Nirvana knew he was already angry and she just made it worse. She saw Papa Ge raise his hands and the clouds covered the sky and the moon. The wind became strong and lightning was heard. Out of nowhere there was a lightning strike that hit the ground close to Nirvana. She flew off the edge of the cliff. She grabbed the side of the cliff. The water of the ocean came in and splashed her. She coughed and gasped. Then a bigger wave swept in and carried her out into the sea. Nirvana fought and tried to withstand the waves but she fell under the water. She fell unconscious. Later on she woke up to see two people staring at her.

"Where am I?" asked Nirvana.

"Why child you are in the Palace of the Gods." Said one of the two people.

"I am?! Then you must be-"

"Asaka mother of the earth!" said Asaka

"And Agwe, God of waters." Said Awge.

"Then how am I here? How can I be in the Palace of the Gods?" asked Nirvana

"Well Agwe carried you out of the ocean before you drowned and brought you here." Said Asaka.

"I saw that Papa Ge's temper got the best of him and he shot you off the cliff. But you had a temper as well." Said Agwe

"Well Papa Ge took my mother away." Said Nirvana

"But she wasn't your mother Nirvana." Said Asaka.

"Then who is my mother?" asked Nirvana.

"We'll tell you some other time but now we've got other business to take care of." Said Agwe.

"Like what?" asked Nirvana.

"Agwe how about you search for Papa Ge." Said Asaka.

Agwe nodded and left.

"Ok, well first of all we need to discuss that you were trying to kill yourself." Said Asaka.

"All I wanted to know is that if I was immortal." Said Nirvana.

"Well you are immortal but also mortal."

"What? Did you know all this time that I could see the Palace?"

" Yes, we've known for a while. That is because your mother was a Goddess and your father was mortal. A long time ago your ancestors were Gods. But then one day a God fell in love with a mortal, and all the children came out mortal. But you were born with an outcome of being immortal. So you are a goddess."

"What is my real name?"

"Your real name is Erzulie."

"What is my power?'

"I think you know the answer to that one."

Erzulie thought back to when she might have discovered her powers. Then it clicked. Touching Julian's shoulder and him saying he loved Euralie, and the two dogs becoming friends and not enemies any more.

"I am the Goddess of love?" asked Erzulie

"Yes you are. But you have to be careful if you return to the earth you are a combination of being immortal and mortal. So you can still die." Said Asaka.

Asaka showed her some of the rules from the book of the Gods and taught her some things. Then they took a break.

"Can I see outside?"

"Of course."

Agwe and Papa Ge came into the hallway the same time as Asaka and Erzulie entered it.

"See I told you she isn't dead." Said Agwe.

Papa Ge looked angry and no one seemed to bother him.

"Forgive him, Papa Ge felt a bit of guilt because he thought he killed you." Said Agwe.

"I felt no guilt for her Agwe!" said Papa Ge.

Erzulie heard that Papa Ge's voice matched his demon self.

"Alright settle down we are taking Erzulie to see what's outside of the palace." Said Asaka.

"Ah, you told her, her name already. Good start." Said Agwe.

They all went out to the front and Erzulie was first. She looked out the door and saw sky and cloud. She freaked out. She felt someone push her out onto a cloud and she knew she was going to fall through. She opened her eyes when she realized nothing happened and saw that she was standing on a cloud. She looked back on the three gods and Papa Ge was in front this time laughing because he loved the face she had on thinking that she would fall. She was furious at him for pushing her out there scaring her half to death.

"I didn't fall through!" said Erzulie.

"Of course you didn't! You are immortal here. But you aren't when you are down there." Sneered Papa Ge.

"Do you have any unfinished business down there?" asked Asaka.

"Yeah." Replied Erzulie.

"We'll give you until tonight." Said Agwe.

All of a sudden she was falling through the clouds and she gently landed onto the ground. She spent her day saying good-bye to the things she loved. It was close to dark until Euralie found her and came up to her.

"I've been looking for you!" said Euralie.

"I need you to promise again to never ever for as long as you live to tell a soul this." Said Erzulie.

"Cross my heart and pray that Papa Ge won't pierce. It must be serious."

"It is, remember when I was telling you I can see the Palace?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I made Papa Ge angry and he threw me over the cliff and I almost drowned."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am, but Agwe saved me and brought me to the Palace. Asaka told me I'm a Goddess and my ancestors were Gods as well."

"Oh my gosh!"

"My name is now Erzulie the Goddess of Love. And you promised not to tell no one this secret."

"I promised. But I'll miss you."

"Me too."

They hug each other good-bye.

"But, promise me that you'll come to my wedding in three days." Said Euralie.

"Of course! Congratulations!" said Erzulie.

The two good friends said their good byes and Erzulie went to her hut. She said her final good byes and started to leave. It was night and something rolled on the floor. She saw that it was a mango. She picked it up and was about to bite it until someone smacked it out of her hands.

"You fool!" yelled Papa Ge.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Erzulie.

"That is a poison mango laid out for someone and you were about to eat it!"

"Ok first you tried to drown me, then you tried to poison me!? What did I ever do to you?"

"Alright first off that was an accident and second you got me angry!"

"Well you better expect that because I'm the Goddess of love now and no matter how much you hate it we have to get along!"

"God of love? You aren't a god! You are a mortal peasant that lost her mother!"

Erzulie was told about the rules from Asaka that she couldn't hit other Gods, but since she was mortal on earth, she slapped Papa Ge across the face. And now she ran far from the village. Papa Ge raised his hands to the clouds and blocked out the stars and the moon.

"If she wants to escape, then she'll need luck in finding a way out!"

He disappeared and Erzulie was in total darkness searching to find some place for shelter. But at the Palace the Gods aren't happy.

"Why on earth would you scare off Erzulie like that!?" yelled Asaka.

"Do you know what you did this time?" said Agwe.

"What's the big deal? She'll find a way." Said Papa Ge.

"She's mortal down there and she can die! We can't find her when you blackened out the sky! Only you can find her!" said Agwe.

"What makes you think I'll find her?" said Papa Ge.

"Because you'll live with guilt for the rest of your life and you'll be the god who is known for killing love." Said Asaka.

Papa Ge growled and left. Meanwhile Erzulie was trying to find a path leading back to the village. She wondered into some wooded area. The trees seemed to be dead and the branches scratched and tugged at her clothes. She had shivers run up and down her body. She finally realized she was in Papa Ge's forest. Then there were twigs snapping behind her. She broke out into a run again and came to the edge of the woods. The water below her had violent waves crash against the side of the hill. Above her she saw rocks stacked on each other right above her head.

She tried moving but the tree branches were tangled around her. A boulder on top of the pile above her moved and rolled down the side. It came straight for her. She tried moving but it didn't work. Before the big boulder crushed her, another rock hit her in the head and the branches broke from the pressure and she fell over the hill falling towards the water until someone caught her. Before she blacked out she saw the person who caught her. The skull mask was familiar to her. It was Papa Ge.

Erzulie woke up in a pink room. She realized she was in a comfortable bed. The walls were light pink and the carpet was a dark fuchsia with a red rug. Light streamed through the window. Then someone came through her door. It was Asaka.

"Good morning Erzulie how are you?" asked Asaka.

"Like I was hit in the head." Replied Erzulie.

"Well you were. You wondered through Papa Ge's forest and a rock hit you in the head."

"I knew that he was the one who caught me when I fell. How long have I've been out?"

"Two days."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"That means there is one more day left until Euralie's wedding."

"You aren't going anywhere today."

"Why?"

"You had a bad hit to the head."

"But I'm immortal here."

"Yes, but any injuries on earth that happen to you can still be effective up here until your ceremony tomorrow."

"What ceremony?"

"Why sweetheart, you are becoming a goddess tomorrow! So you'll be immortal any where."

"Ok."

"Now eat up what I got for you and rest."

Asaka left and Erzulie ate what she was given. She got up and walked out into the Grand living room. Agwe sat on the couch and Papa Ge sat across from him.

"Hey how are you?" asked Agwe.

"I'm a bit dizzy but ok." Replied Erzulie.

"Well come over here and sit with us." Said Agwe.

Erzulie sat in a single chair in between the two couches. Papa Ge was silent the whole time. Erzulie stared at him. He tried looking away. Then he got up and left. She followed him out into the hall. The hall was long with doors here and there. Probably from her past ancestors and guests. Papa Ge stood on the balcony. She followed him up there.

"What do you want?" said Papa Ge,

"Answers. Why did you turn the sky dark?" said Erzulie.

"You should change your clothes." He replied.

Erzulie looked at her dirty and torn peasant clothes but she didn't care.

"You didn't answer me." Erzulie said.

"To show you how I deal with people who anger me." Said Papa Ge

"You are always angry! And since you are the god of death why would you save the person who smacked you across the face?"

"Because Agwe told me I would feel guilt and I would be the god who killed love."

"Are you sure that was the reason?"

"Of course that's the reason!"

"Then why can't you look me in the face and say so?"

He left the balcony and went to his room. He slammed it shut and sat on his bed. He didn't know what he felt right now. Was she playing mind tricks on him? Or using her love power on him? Because that was what he felt. Love. But he was the God of Death. He has to prove that death is stronger than love. A soft knock came at the door.

"Go away!" snarled Papa Ge.

"I want to talk." Said Erzulie.

"No! I don't want to talk!"

"I'm not here to criticize you!"

Papa Ge walked towards the door. He hesitated to open it. Then he punched the door and yelled "Go away!" A little shriek was heard from the other side of the door. He opened the door to see what happened. He saw Erzulie pick herself off the floor.

"Oh good you answered me. You didn't have to scare me though." She said.

She tried to step into his room.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Please let me in." she said.

He stepped aside and she walked in. She looked around the room. Black walls and blood red carpet.

"It's dark in here." She said.

"I'm fine with that." He said.

Erzulie went to the window and pulled back the black curtains. The light broke through the room. Papa Ge shielded his face from the sun. He ran over, pushed Erzulie aside and closed them.

"Alright one rule when you are in here. Don't touch anything." Papa Ge said.

"Oh please." She said.

"I thought you were here to talk and not criticize."

"I am. Can we talk about why are you so grumpy and angry all the time?"

"That's who I am! I'm the God of death! I'm not suppose to be happy."

"I can change that."

"No you can't."

Erzulie touched him on the shoulder. He felt care and love. Then he threw her hand off.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"See you can feel love." She said.

"Well I don't want to feel love."

"So you are saying you want to be this way forever?"

"Yes."

"Well some day you aren't going to be able to hold back your feelings."

"I believe I can."

"Tell me by looking into my eyes that you don't have any feelings for me or for anyone else."

He tried to look but then he couldn't.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything." He said.

"Sure it is." She said rolling her eyes.

The day grew to an end and Erzulie fell asleep with Papa Ge. Before dawn Asaka was looking for Erzulie so the ceremony could begin. She went into Papa Ge's room and found them asleep together cuddling each other.

"Well isn't this a sight!" said Asaka. Startling them both awake.

"Agwe you've got to come and see this!"

Agwe rushed in and started laughing.

"What?' asked Papa Ge.

Erzulie looked at Papa Ge and Papa Ge looked back at Erzulie. Then they realized that they fell asleep together. Papa Ge shot up off the bed.

"Well we know what happened here last night." Laughed Agwe.

"What are you doing in my room!" shouted Papa Ge.

"I came looking for Erzulie it's time for your ceremony." Said Asaka.

Erzulie was led outside and the sun came up and it hit the right spot. Clouds formed a staircase to a golden cloud. She walked up all the way to the top. Then the sun hit the gold rod beside her and she was swarmed in light. Then when the sun came all the way up she was a goddess. She was dressed in a long white and pink gown. She stepped down of the cloud.

"Congratulations! You are now Erzulie, Goddess of Love!" cheered Asaka.

Down on earth the sky was clear of any clouds and seven rainbows formed a heart. The crops grew four times their size and the water was crystal blue.

"This only means one thing. That there is a new God!" exclaimed one of the peasants.

The Gods came down before them and Erzulie stepped forward. Euralie and Julian looked upon Erzulie in amazement because they knew that Erzulie was an old friend.

"I'd like to welcome a new Goddess. Erzulie, goddess of love!"

said Asaka.

The peasants cheered and Euralie hugged her old friend.

"Hey." Said Erzulie.

"Hi." Said Euralie.

"Make sure Julian doesn't tell either ok."

"Cross my heart and pray that Papa Ge won't pierce."

The gods left them in piece after the friends' reunion. Evening came and Euralie and Julian were wed. When they walked up to the cliff that Erzulie loved as a child, Erzulie made the clouds form a heart and made the sun set to make the heart pink.

"Thank you Erzulie!" said Euralie.

Erzulie looked down at them for a while then retreated to the Grand living room where everyone was sitting at. She sat down next to Papa Ge. Asaka and Agwe exchanged glances.

"What?" asked Papa Ge.

"Don't you need to tell her anything?" said Agwe.

"Can you guys leave then?" asked Papa Ge.

Asaka and Agwe left. But they peaked through the door.

"Ok what's going on?" asked Erzulie.

"Remember yesterday when you said I can't hold back my feelings?" Papa Ge asked

"Yeah."

"Well there is something I want to say."

"Don't be nervous."

"Umm…. Erzulie I love you."

Erzulie was shocked because she knew that she was expecting some feelings but nothing like this.

"I love you too Papa Ge." Said Erzulie.

They both kissed each other.

"Aww!" said Asaka and Agwe.

"I thought I told you two to leave!" said Papa Ge.

"Don't worry about them." Said Erzulie.

They both sat there vowing to be by each other's side no matter what came in between them. And promised each other eternal love.


End file.
